The present invention relates to medical supplies and means and methods of treating and preparing a medical patient. More specifically, the present invention relates to obstetric supplies and obstetric means and methods of treating and preparing an obstetric patient.
A miscarriage is the cessation of a pregnancy before the fetus can survive and is defined as occurring before the twentieth week of gestation. The etiology is typically due to multiple factors and quite complex. Statistically speaking, one in four pregnancies end in miscarriage. In large part this high number is the result of the efficiency of the human reproductive system in screening out chromosomal abnormalities. Other reasons for miscarriages include: uterine or cervical defects; systemic maternal disorders; infectious diseases; hormonal deficiencies; blood group incompatibility; maternal age; injury; and environmental or industrial toxins.
A miscarriage that occurs in the early weeks of pregnancy may physically feel like heavy menstruation. It may include cramp-like sensations in the lower abdomen and be preceded by several days of blood spotting. Miscarriages that occur later will be of more intensity and include several days of vaginal bleeding, low back pain, abdominal cramping, and uterine contractions.
When a miscarriage is imminent (termed an inevitable abortion), vaginal bleeding and pain increase in intensity and the cervix begins to dilate. The fetus, amniotic sac and placenta, along with additional blood, are expelled from the uterus. This process typically lasts several hours or can occur over several days.
In an incomplete miscarriage, placental tissue remains in the uterus and removal is accomplished by a dilation and curettage (D&C). In this medical procedure, the cervix is dilated and the uterus scraped for any remaining tissue. Persistent vaginal bleeding evidences an incomplete miscarriage.
The woman may be asked by her physician to collect the fetus and tissue. These must be preserved and brought to a hospital or clinic for diagnostic examination by a pathologist. Once examined, the fetal remains can be transferred to a funeral home in preparation for a funeral or memorial service.
A woman and her partner may choose to collect fetal or pregnancy remains for later burial and/or ceremony. For many, this will help bring closure and assist in the grieving process.
A miscarriage is a traumatic event. The sight of blood, the intensity of physical pain, and the knowledge that one's baby has died can result in clinical shock. Not only is a miscarriage frightening, it is also emotionally overwhelming. Grief and mourning are a normal response to pregnancy loss. The incidence of clinical depression in women who have experienced a miscarriage is reported to be 85%.
Traditionally, the medical community has done a poor job of preparing a woman for a miscarriage. This has had the effect of needlessly magnifying a woman's suffering in an already physically and emotionally painful event.
There is a need in the art for a means of preparing a woman, her partner, and/or caregiver for a miscarriage and for caring for the woman. Also, there is a need in the art for a method of preparing a woman, her partner, and/or caregiver for a miscarriage and for caring for the woman. The miscarriage kit or package will assist medical personnel in providing instruction and care to their patients.